Eksperimen
by Raja Alay II
Summary: Aomine dan Kise melakukan sebuah eksperimen. WARNING: OOC, GARINX, RANDOM.


A/N: w0k3Hh cMuAnAcH! rA74 aL y b4lIk gIe nicH…! Gua mutusin buat ngediscontinue fic kemaren. Gara-garanya gua udah panjang nulis chapter 3, laptop gua kena virus. Install ulang, filenya lupa dipindahin. Mau ngetik lagi lupa ceritanya apaan. Mending kita mulai yang baru!

 **Summary: Aomine sama Kise melakukan eksperimen.**

 **Genre: …**

 **Rated: T for the languages, material and ambiguity is possible here.**

 **Pairings: Gaada.**

 **Disclaimer: Kalo Kuroko no Basuke punya Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi, trus hati gua punya siapa? Ada dong…hihiy. Raja Alay sekarang udah gak jomblo! Wlee :p**

 **WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. SETTINGNYA PAS TEIKOU. 4LAY, Lebay, gaje, abal, GARINX BARU GORENX, OOC, typo, bahasa gak baku, umpatan kasar, amberegul, emeseyu, bahrel wey, bahrel wey.**

Saa, ikou!

 **Eksperimen**

"Aominecchi!" seorang yang berkepala kuning memanggil seseorang lain yang berkepala biru donker ala kaos distro.

"Hah?" yang dipanggil menengok ke belakang.

"Hari ini kan gak latihan-ssu. Gua maen dong kerumah lu!" Kise menampar pelan punggung Aomine.

"Ngapain, dirumah gua gak ada apa-apaan, Kise"

"Ya, kan kalo gua kerumah lu ntar jadi ada apa-apa dong di rumah lu?"

Aomine tidak pernah menyangka jawaban Kise barusan adalah pertanda buruk.

"Yaudah, ayok main ke rumah gua" hitung-hitung Aomine juga anak tunggal, udah gak punya temen main di rumah, jones, idup lagi. Jadi mungkin dengan hadirnya si Tukang Fotokopi dia bisa lepas dari rasa bosan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Aomine membuka kunci pagarnya dan masuk kedalam, diikuti Kise. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan berteriak.

"MAK, DAIKI PULANG, MAK!"

Si Emak tidak menjawab. Aomine mencari Emaknya ke dapur, kamar, kamar mandi, sampe ke kolong lemari tapi nihil.

"Emak lu ada-ssu?" tanya Kise pada Aomine yang baru mengeluarkan dirinya dari kolong lemari.

"Gak ada" jawabnya datar.

..

..

..

"Oy, Kise"

"Iya?"

"Lu mau ngapain dah main kerumah gua?"

"Gak tau-ssu"

..

..

Aomine senam hamil.

"Nonton tipi aja dulu lah. Gua pengen nonton Putaran, nih" gak ada yang tau ternyata Aomine pecandu serial India selain vokep.

"Boleh-ssu!" Kise duduk disebelah Aomine, tepatnya di ubin depan TV.

Aomine menyalakan TV.

"Eh, bukan ini"

Ketika Aomine menyalakan TV, ternyata bukan AMTV yang biasa menayangkan serial Putaran. Yang dia temukan adalah acara anak-anak yang sedang melakukan semacam eksperimen. Saat Aomine akan memindahkannya, Kise merasa ada yang menarik dari eksperimen itu.

"Biarin-ssu! Jangan dipindahin dulu"

"Masukkan dua permen Mentok ke botol Kokak Kolak" kata si pemandu acara sambil memasukkan dua butir permen ke botol minuman bersoda.

"Itu orang ngapain?" Aomine penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan si pemandu acara.

"Mungkin eksperimen-ssu!"

"Tutup botolnya dan kocok sampai berbusa, lalu buka tutupnya"

BLARR!

Ketika tutup botol dibuka, minuman soda itu menyembur keluar bagaikan praktek Bah Dukun yang menghilangkan penyakit pasiennya pake aer comberan dijampe-jampe. Konon katanya, sakitnya karena diguna-guna.

"Woooh, meledak-ssu! Sugoi!"

"Bisa begitu, yak?" mereka berdua tersepona dengan aksi minuman meletus tadi.

"Nee, Aominecchi"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita bikin eksperimen kayak orang tadi-ssu!" rupanya Kise penasaran dan ingin mencobanya juga.

"Eksperimen pake permen tadi? Sayang anjir itu mending diminum!" _as expected from Aomine,_ dia lebih sayang soda daripada sayang Kise.

Loh?

"Tapi gua pengen liat itu meledak-ssu! Ayo dong, Aominecchi!~" Kise menarik lengan baju Aomine dengan _babyface_ atau muka babi. Eh, muka bayi _._ Iya, muka bayi cicak.

"Gak, bala tau. Ntar Emak gua pulang terus gua diomelin!" Aomine ngeles karena dia mager.

"Nggak, ntar gua bantu beresin-ssu! Ayo, Aominecchi!" paksa Kise.

"Nggak mau ah males…" Aomine membuang muka ke TPU Bantar Gebang.

"Ayo dong Aominecchi!" Kise menarik-narik lengan baju Aomine.

"Nggak, Kise"

"Aominecchi~" Kise gegulingan di lantai.

..

"Aominecchi~" Kise joget Oplosan.

..

"Aominecchiiiiii~Aominecchi~HOBAAAH!" Kise goyang dombret sambil headbang.

..

"IYA KUTIIIIIL KITA EKSPERIMEN TAPI ELU DIEM! Yaampun gua juga jadi penasaran, kan…" daripada melihat tingkah Kise makin _waras_ buat ngebujuk dia, mending diturutin permintaannya.

"YEEY! ARIGATOU, AOMINECCHI!"

Aomine dan Kise berjalan ke arah kulkas. Aomine membuka pintu kulkasnya dan tidak menemukan sebotol soda apapun.

"Tuh, liat Kokak Kolak di kulkas gua juga kagak ada. Batu, sih, lu dibilangin"

"Beli-ssu!" Kise masih ingin melakukan eksperimen itu.

"DUITNYA KAN ABIS, CHAYANKZ TADI BUAT JAJAN DI SEKUL. ELU KAN MODEL, PASTI ADA DUITNYA YE GAK?"

"Hidoi-ssu! Ada tapi gak bawa~"

..

..

..

"Gausah ngomong lu, mangkok Sasa"

"Kan elu yang nanya, gagang panci"

Aomine gali septic tank.

"Aominecchi! Ayo~" paksa Kise. Aomine udah sabar tingkat Kabupaten/Kota ngadepin kemanjaannya Kise.

"Kalo gak ada uangnya mau belinya gimana Kise?"

"Ngutang aja-ssu!"

..

..

 _Demi panu Dewa Jasin ini bocah maksanya amit-amit jabang Hanamiya._

 _.._

 _.._

"NGUTANG KORENG LU COPOT! MALU KELES NGUTANG!"

"Kan elu yang ngutang-ssu. Bukan gua"

Aomine rasanya kepengen foto KTP bareng teroris.

"Naa, Kise. Mending elu yang ngutang deh. Paling yang jaga warung meleleh ama elu"

"Hidoi-ssu"

"Mao gak?"

"Yaudah, ayo kita ngutang-ssu"

Apa yang dirasa para Kise Lopers kalo tahu idola mereka si Aa Ice Mblaem-mblaemnya Kise Lopers rela ngutang demi eksperimen yang entah apa jadinya?

Kebetulan, di depan rumah Aomine ada warung kecil yang isinya lumayan lengkap. Alhasil, sambil nyeker mereka ke warung itu.

"Beli~" suara bass betot Aomine memanggil penjaga warung.

"Iya, dek?" seorang Ibu paruh baya nongol di jendela warung.

"Bu, ada Kokak Kolak gak?" kata Kise dengan wajah ikemen full combo.

"Bentar, dek" si Ibu masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengecek kulkas. Lalu, si Ibu itu kembali ke jendela warung.

"Waduh, abis dek"

"Yah…yaudah deh, makasih, Bu" Kise dan Aomine berdiri di depan warung tersebut.

"Gak ada, trus gimana?"

"Ayo kita ngutang ke warung yang lebih jauh-ssu!"

"MALU, COMBRO! GUA YAKIN JUGA ELU MAGER!"

"Yaudah balik aja ke rumah lu-ssu"

Akhirnya, mereka balik lagi ke rumah si biru.

"Udah, ya? Eksperimennya kapan-kapan aja?" Aomine udah males dan gak mood mau ngelanjutin rencana eksperimen mereka.

"GAK MAU AOMINECCHI POKOKNYA HARUS SEKARANG-SSU! HUWEEEEEEEEE!" Kise nangis sambil manjat puun rambutan di belakang rumah Aomine.

"KISE. LU NANGIS MAH NANGIS AJA TAPI GAUSAH KAYAK MONYET. TURUN" Kise pun merosot turun dari puun rambutan.

"Yaudah gini dah. Kita korek-korek ini rumah barang kali ada duit nyempil" lagi-lagi karena Aomine gak mau lagi liat Kise bertingkah yang aneh-aneh demi eksperimennya.

"KYAAAA AOMINECCHI BAIK-SSU!"

Dari kamar sampai dapur. Sampai mencari ke rumah tetangga, mereka sedikit-sedikit menemukan uang recehan. Dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi, mereka menghitung hasil jarahannya.

"Dapet berapa-ssu?"

"Tujuh rebay. Mayan deh"

Pergilah mereka ke Indoagus untuk membeli Kokak Kolak. Kembalilah mereka ke sarangnya Aomine.

"Sip. Aominecchi punya permen-ssu?"

"Iya, ada di kulkas. Bentar gua ambil dulu" Aomine mengambil permen di dalam kulkasnya dan kembali lagi ke tempat eksperimen. Dimana? Di dalem kamarnya. Soalnya kalo ketauan Emaknya ngebala di teras, Aomine bakal disuruh luluran pake kuah rawon _which means_ akan memperburuk keadaan kulitnya.

"Buka dulu"

"Udah-ssu. Ayo, masukin, Aominecchi!"

"Menurut lu iya gak sih kalo lu masukin banyak bakal lebih cetar meledaknya?"

"Mungkin. Coba aja-ssu!"

"Gua aja yang ngocok. Gua lebih profesional"

"Maksud lu apa-ssu?"

Kalo yang baca fujoshi, entah apa yang dipikirin.

"Nih gua masukin" Aomine memasukkan beberapa permen kedalam botol, mengocok botolnya lalu membuka tutupnya.

..

..

..

Krik.

"Are? Kok gak meledak?"

"Aominecchi"

"Ya?"

"Lu inget gak tadi si pembawa acara yang tadi make permen apa?"

"Permen Mentok"

"Permen lu apaan-ssu?"

"Permen Bis"

..

..

"YAK ILUUYYY PANTESAN AJA KAGAK BISA-SSU!"

"Emang kudu Mentok?"

"Ya buktinya ini gak bisa-ssu?" Kise kecewa.

"Bentar deh, gua liat di kulkas lagi. Mudah-mudahan masih ada soalnya kemaren gua beli"

"Oke"

Aomine kembali membuka kulkasnya dan ada permen Mentok yang dibutuhkan.

"Ada-ssu?"

"Ada"

Kise memasukkan dua butir permen mentok persis seperti pemandu acara di TV. Setelah dikocok dan dibuka..

..

..

..

..

"Anjir demi apa gak meledak…"

Aomine ngeflashback dari Kise gegulingan maksa dia pengen ngelakuin eksperimen, ada niat pengen ngutang, nyariin duit ke seluruh penjuru rumah, jalan kaki ke Indoagus siang bolong, pas udah dapet malah gagal. Potek _kokoro_ nya Aomine.

 _Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin. Dunia ini tidak adil._

"Yah, kayaknya si Kokak Kolak udah baper sama permen-ssu. Dia kayak udah gak tahan dimasukin terus-ssu"

"Ya lu bayangin aja kalo lu ama gua trisum ama Kagami anak esemve tetangga, terus lu ukenya. Lu juga pasti gak tahan kan dimasukin terus?" Aomine lagi ngayal rate M.

Kagami bersin keluar ayam.

"APA?"

"Nggak…gak ada apa-apa"

Setelah itu, Kise pamit pulang ke kandangnya karena matahari terbenam. Hari mulai malam. Terdengar burung hantu, Aomine kentut.

 _Kukuk~ dut~ kukuk~ dut~ kukukuku jeduuuut~_

"Apa-apaan yang barusan-ssu? Salam perpisahan?" lubang hidung Kise bertambah satu lagi beberapa saat setelah menghirup udara segar dari Aomine.

"Astaga, lobang idung lu tiga, Kise"

"Itu gara-gara kentut lu, bisul. Gua pulang-ssu!" Kise berjalan menjauhi rumah Aomine sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dah~" Aomine masuk lagi kerumahnya dengan malas dan menutup pagarnya.

Besoknya, Kise tidak sengaja bertemu Aomine di depan toko buku. Sudah jelas apa yang dia lakukan di sana, mengagumi benda bulat, kenyal, empuk dan putih. Ya, itu buku resep membuat bakpao! Bukan deng itu ovvainya Mai-chan.

"Aominecchi!"

"Oh, Kise. Hai"

"Anone, gua kemaren liat di TV ada percobaan gunung api-ssu! Jadi itu cuka, sama sabun cuci piring…etto, sama baking soda dicampur-ssu!"

Aomine berasa baper mendengar kata eksperimen.

FIN

*Mentok dan Kokak Kolak : Mentos dan Coca Cola

*Indoagus: Indomaret di bulan Agustus.

*Putaran: Uttaran.

A/N: Raja Alay bingung kenapa bikin fanfic kayak gini. Ah, sudahlah. Sebenernya Raja Alay lagi mabok sama MidoTaka. Tapi belom nemuin plot yang bagus. Ini juga lagi mencoba bangkit dari kekurangan ide. Bahaha :v Raja butuh review saja dari kalian.

Seperti biasa, sebelum fic ini diakhiri, akan ada pepatah bijak dari Raja Alay.

" _Ada gula ada semut. Orang gila kesetrum belut"_

-Raja Alay


End file.
